Young justice: Reincarnation
by Queen-Of-Angels-Yuki
Summary: Dear diary, This was my usual routine; get up and get breakfast ready for everyone. Then there was my chores; I had to sweep up the floor, mop it and take out the garbage. My life wasn't simple. (Edited by music ninja. if your a guest and commenting without a account its ovies easer then haveing someone fighting back. So don't expect it to stay there.)


Episode 1: Nexus

* * *

-Nexus-

Marissa was drawing a species in her sketchbook her favorite thing was to make up stories species anything really. Her friend, Allison, was watching their favorite show young justice.

"What are you drawing?" Allison asked Marissa.

"A dragon and such. Wouldn't it be cool if we had magic powers to control dragons summon creatures or such." Marissa said happily drawing her furry dragon. "Or have some kind of superpower like that. I'd be so cool. I wish we could be in my hero imagine it plus I wanna protect that cuteness!" She was now drawing Aqualad and Miss Martian. "I wouldn't mind being a billion kid."

Allison smiled and said, "That would be pretty cool. I personally would love it if I could at least have a chance to date Kid Flash."

She smirked. "You know I'm bi. So I'd date one of the girls or boys ok is it weird I'd love to be able to copy abilities you know like a copycat that or something like I said before?" Marissa asked her in a sweet tone.

"Not at all," said Allison. "If I could have it my way, I'd be a sorceress like Zatara and Zatanna. I love their style of magic."

"Speaking backward? Oh, imagine cat ears a tail and claws to go with the copy cat look." She made ears with her fingers.

Allison laughed and said, "Meow."

The girls both laughed then a huge blackness came over them scaring them. "So you wish to be someone else let's grant your wishes." They disappeared.

* * *

-With Allison -

Allison felt a gentle warmth before she was born. She cried out as she was born. Zatara looked so happy as he held his new baby girl.

"She's beautiful," he said to his wife. "Just like her sister, and her mother."

"What should we name her?" his wife asked. "Morgana? Nimue?"

"I'm thinking….. Allison," he said.

His wife smiled. "Perfect."

* * *

A young woman was in labor she had red hair much like her sister who stood next to her. The woman next to her stared at her.

"You're doing great, sister," said her sister in encouragement.

The woman screamed as she pushed the child out her daughter was coming quick and fast like something unnatural. She pushed a few final times her daughter was genetically altered by her father and sister but the father of the child was none other than the hero Batman. the baby she had cat-like ears and a long tail. The baby cried.

"Congratulations. It's a girl," the doctor told her.

"A girl," the mother said, breathing in exhaustion. "May I hold my girl?"

He nodded handing Talia her daughter the cat-like girl was so quiet it was odd to see her mutation. She had ears and a tail that was fluffy kinda like a long-haired cat.

The little girl would be a great fighter Talia just knew it.

"My daughter, your name is Marissa," Talia said. "For you shall be as beautiful and powerful as the sea."

Then her father came in and looked down at his granddaughter. He smiled at her and said, "She is beautiful, Talia."

"Yes. Just like her mother," said Talia's sister.

* * *

-5 years later with Allison-

Allison was playing with her older sister drawing in her coloring books.

"Allie, why are you coloring that cat different colors?" Zatanna asked.

"It's a magic cat, Zanna," Allison answered with a smile. "It changes colors if you're happy, sad, mad, or lonely."

"It looks cute," said Zatanna. And then she found a drawing of what looked like Doctor Fate in a circle with a slash in it.

"How are you girls doing?" Their mother asked, and then Zatanna gave her the picture. "Did you draw this, Zatanna?"

"No, mommy. It was Allie," she said.

"Allison, why did you draw Doctor Fate like the Ghostbusters logo?" Her mother asked.

Allison looked away and said, "Cause we don't need dumb old Doctor Fate. He sucks."

They looked a bit concerned, and a tiny bit confused.

* * *

-island of shadows-

Marissa was working with plague learning to fight. She dodged Plague wearing special gloves to keep herself safe she had been training from the moment she could pick up a blade.

Plague tried to grab her only for her to end up on the ground. It must've hurt she felt another punch and then a kick Marissa who copied Killer Frost's power sent the man back into a wall made of ice.

"When the heck did you copy Killer Frost?" Plague asked.

"She attacked Gotham last month." She gave a confused look from a comment Andrea came over as if thinking of something. She made a decision once she turned 8 she would bring her back to her father.

"Oh. Right," said Plague, rubbing her head. "Oh. Hello, Andrea. How did we do?"

"You both did exceptionally well," said Andrea. "Marissa, could you and I have a talk?"

"Yeah ok…." She said walking over to Andrea she wondered what she wanted.

"Marissa, I know your mother and grandfather want to train you to be a shadow," Andrea said. "But, I feel like you should have the chance to be part of the world, not hidden from it. And have a chance to know your father."

Marissa gave a look that said she didn't understand. "I don't get it...my mother treats me fine and I've only been hurt a few times from training why would it matter? Besides if I touch someone I get their memories I don't like it."

Andrea let out a sigh and said, "You have a right to know your father. He might even be able to help you."

"I should get back to training then sleep." Marissa walked off to get back training.

"Oh Marissa," Andrea said to herself. "If only you could understand."

* * *

-Age 7 with Allison-

When Allison turned 7 her and Zatanna's mom got ill and died. The girls cried as they attended their mother's funeral, and then their father hugged them.

"I'm here, my girls," he told them. "I will never leave you."

Allison sniffled and said, "I love you and Zanna, daddy."

"And I love you and Allie," said Zatanna.

On the way home, Giovanni Zatara stopped at a park in hopes of cheering his daughters up. Allison went to the swing set and swung lightly. As she swung and thought about her mother, her eyes landed on a girl. She approached her and saw her looking up a tree.

"What are you looking at?" Allison asked her.

"Balloon," said the girl who was wearing a skin-tight shirt with hints white at the sleeves she wore glows that seemed to have sharp nails barely being covered by the white gloves she also wore a plaid skirt which was a mix of white and long black socks that went up to her thighs well the hints of white went to her feet. Her boots had scruff at the tops and went up to her ankles her hair was black with white at the end of her long spiky hair that went up to her chest she had very fair skin one golden iris and one light blue. Her shirt had a fluffy scruff two pointy ears and a long tail. "It got away from me and is stuck."

"I'll get it down," Allison asked. She held out her hand a spoke. "Emoc ot em."

The balloon came loose from the branch it was snagged on and floated down to Allison's hand. Allison smiled as she held it out to the girl.

"Here," she said. "I'm Allison Zatara. Hi."

"Thank you. Auntie took me out today she said I could have a balloon but I don't understand at least." Marissa explained in a calm tone.

"They're pretty and fun," said Allison, smiling for the second time that day. "You can draw faces on them and bounce them. What's your name?"

"Sweety, we need to go." A woman came in with a tilt of her head slightly.

"But she didn't tell me her name. I told her mine," said Allison.

"Sorry, honey." Her aunt explained in a sweet tone. She pulled the little girl with a catgirl away.

Allison frowned and said, "Bye."

"What is it, Allie?" Zatanna asked her.

"Did you make a friend?" Her father asked.

"No," Allie sadly said. "I don't think I did."

* * *

-Bruce Wayne's house-

Her aunt left her at the door and told Marissa to hold a note and hand it to her and told her to sit down. The door opened and an older man answered.

"Hello, little one. Are you lost?" he asked her. She handed him the note. The man read it and seemed to believe it. "Come inside. I'll call your father."

She looked confused looking for her aunt before coming inside. She took a seat on the ground as she did before training her tail and ears wiggling.

"I would recommend the couch. It's more comfortable," said the old man while grabbing the phone.

"What is a couch?" Marissa asked in confusion she remembered a lot of things but they probably didn't have a lot of things she had a Foton and we'll she didn't have many other things other than blades and scythes.

"It's that thing over there that looks like a wide chair," said the man, who had the phone to his ear. "Oh, yes, Master Bruce. A child was at your door with a note from Andrea Al Ghul. According to the note, the girl is the daughter of Talia and yourself."

The girl looked confused. "Is my aunt coming back?" She asked in a confused tone she looked like she was trying to understand why her aunt left her there.

"I have to go, sir. Just please come home soon," said Alfred. He went to the girl and knelt down to her level. "I don't believe she is. She brought you here to meet your father."

"Why wouldn't she come back...where is she…..why would she leave me here?" Marissa nervously said shaking for but a moment.

"Your father is here," said the man. "Well, he will be."

"Did she not want me there?" Marissa asked her eyes were actually watering. "Did mama not want me? Did she tell auntie to get rid of me...what did I do wrong? I'll be better? What did I do ..."

"You did nothing wrong," said the man, trying to calm her down. "Your aunt sent you here to protect you. She loves you, I'm sure of it."

The door opened as the girl burst into tears. Wondering what was wrong with her.

"What happened, Alfred?" asked the younger man who came in.

The old man, Alfred, sighed sadly and said, "She's very upset."

The younger knelt down next to her and said, "It'll be okay, honey. I'm here for you."

She wasn't sure what to make of him, in fact, him trying to comfort her was much like what her aunt did.

The man read the note and seemed to understand. "Well, what your aunt wrote is true. I'm Bruce Wayne, your father."

She looked up she began to try to stop herself from crying she wasn't supposed to cry she was supposed to be neutral. Calm to take care of missions.

"It's okay to cry," said Bruce. "It's completely normal. I have an idea what your mother taught you, but it doesn't make you weak."

The girl wanted her mother why did her aunt leave her here. She couldn't cry right she had to be strong. She shook her head wiping away the tears. Bruce got an idea of what to do. He hugged the girl. His arms were strong yet gentle.

"You're a little girl, Marissa. It's alright to cry," Bruce kindly told her. "I did when my parents died. I'll look out for you."

She couldn't hold back the tears after that she cried into his chest. Bruce hugged her and picked her up. He set her down on the couch and had Alfred bring her some tea.

The girl was poured tea and handed the cup shaking a little she had essentially been abandoned from her point of view even if her aunt had done it to protect her and give her a chance the girl was scared and possible thought it was her own fault she was abandoned because she did something wrong where the fact was she was left here to save her. To be an actual child with a life.

"I know this is a big change, so I'll give you time to take it in," said Bruce. "In the meantime, I'll get a room ready for you."

"Ok." It was almost a whisper as she spoke. She laid down on the couch trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

"The poor girl," said Alfred. "She must feel abandoned."

"That's why I want to make her feel at home here," said Bruce.

* * *

-Hours later-

Marissa awoke sleeping on the couch. She sat up. She really hated this. Her mother wanted her, didn't she?

"Your new room is ready," Alfred told her. "As is dinner. Your father would like the two of you to dine together."

"Alright…." She got up and walked with Alfred she found herself in a big room with a table.

She went to the chair next to her father, who pulled it back for her and offered to help her sit.

"I'm fine." She took a seat on the chair.

"I see Talia was pretty insistent on not asking for help," said Bruce.

"Why would I need help? I'm old enough to pull my own chair in." She pushed herself in her cat ears folded against her head.

"There's nothing wrong with asking for help," said Bruce. "Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of your independence. I'm glad Talia did teach you that. I'm just a little concerned you haven't been able to be a kid."

She looked confused by this. She shook her head, she didn't understand. why would that be a problem?

"I see. So you've never had fun?" Bruce asked.

"Fun? Does fighting count." She asked on a confused look again. "I fight a lot. I did very well when I fought but I did get hurt once but I learned from it."

Now both Bruce and Alfred looked concerned. "Not usually," Bruce answered. "But if it'll help you adjust, you and I can have a go at my home gym after dinner."

"Ok." She seemed to gleam at that. "Do you have ...gloves...my aunt forgot to give me mine back."

"Gloves?" Bruce asked curiously. "Yes. We do."

"I'll go get them. Enjoy your dinner," said Alfred as he set down their food. It was steak and potatoes.

"Thank you." She said in a gentle tone. She wondered if she should tell him about her ability.

"Hope you like your meat juicy," said Bruce as he cut his steak and ate a piece.

She looked at it and cut a piece. Taking a bite her eyes widened it tasted so good. From there, she took another bite, and then another.

"You like it, I see," said Bruce, smiling. "Be sure to thank Alfred when he gets back with your gloves. He'd love to hear that."

"Thank you…. For taking me in." She looked like she was gonna cry. "I keep feeling like my mother didn't want me anymore."

Bruce lifted her chin and said, "I'm certain that's not true. If I know your mother, she wants very much to keep you. Your aunt just thought you'd be happier being part of the world instead of hidden away."

She gave a look of calm look. "Thank you. That made me feel a lot better."

"You're welcome," said Bruce. "I just want to prepare you, a lot of people will be saying some pretty negative things about your mother and grandfather. But that's because their ways are frowned upon."

"Ok ...why is not being a child odd…" Marissa wasn't really sure how to explain it.

"Well, ideally, when children are born, mothers like to show affection through hugs and giving them treats and gifts," said Bruce.

"Gifts? Treats? Hugs? I've been hugged when I was younger, would collect weapons from those I fought. Does that count as a gift?" She asked in confusion.

Bruce thought about that. "Not typically. But I don't think it matters what other parents do to show love. What matters is how the gestures Talia did for you made you feel. Did your mother ever praise or reward you?"

"She praised me when I deserved it I never asked for a reward. Why would she reward me?"

"It's just a thing my mom did when I got good grades," said Bruce with a shrug. "She used to treat me to my favorite dessert."

"You shouldn't be rewarded for doing something good you should be happy to be appreciated at all. That's what I heard from the others. I asked mother what they meant she told me it meant you were strong enough to know your own worth."

Bruce blinked. "Uh….. Wow. Sorry. Just…. Not what you expect someone to tell such a young child," Bruce said and then cleared his throat. "Maybe we should change the subject."

"I'm done with the food I'll clean the plates," Marissa said. Before Bruce could protest, she got up and went to clean the plates.

"Oh, Talia, what did you do to our girl?" Bruce asked in a whisper.

* * *

-Two hours later-

She finished the dishes afterwards she went with him inside the gym it looked very large she went over to the punching bag she held her hand over it. She punched it using her mother's movements to attack.

"You're precision's good. So is your power," said Bruce. "But let's see you against a real opponent."

She looked at him touching her gloves nervously. She nodded she got into position Bruce went at her with a few strikes trying to see how well she could block she dodged the hits smoothly each on getting quicker. She felt one of her gloves fall off as she grabbed his hand and instantly let go looking as if she was in pain she crumpled to the ground holding her head.

"Marissa!" Bruce screamed as he rushed to her side.

The girl looked so scared as if her head was being pushed against her head. "My...glove…stops me from copying abilities and memories if my hand's touch ...skin I gain both it's hard to sort out…."

"It's okay. Shhh," Bruce said in a comforting way. "I'm here. Now, listen to my voice. Focus on the memories that look like your point of view. Are you looking up at Talia?"

Marissa took a few calming breaths the memories flowed through her skull. She saw the memories of Talia looking up at her the memories of her sitting in the water. "I see them…." She made a mental barrier in her head as she pushed the memories back into its own file crying deeply into her father's chest. "I hate this ...why was I born like this."

"I don't know," said Bruce. "But I'll help you get through this."

For the first time in her life, Marissa felt like she wasn't just obeying and doing everything she was supposed to she was actually letting her emotions out. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Bruce. And then gave her a hug. "Why don't I get you chocolate milk?"

She gave a confused look. "What's chocolate milk?"

"It's cow's milk that's had chocolate added to it," Bruce explained. "Come on. I'll show you."

Bruce brought Marissa to the kitchen and had her sit at the breakfast table while he went to the fridge and took out the milk. She watched as he put the milk on the table and got out a glass and a container of brown powder.

First, Bruce poured milk into the glass and then put the milk back. Next, he scooped out two spoonfuls of powder and stirred it into the milk, turning it brown. Finally, he gave it to Marissa.

The girl took a sip then a purr erupted from her throat as she drank her drink.

"You like it, huh?" Bruce asked with a laugh.

"Yeah it's good ...I've never had anything like this. Sugar is not a requirement to keep the body healthy so I wasn't supposed to have any. But this is nice…" she smiled her purr got louder.

"It's true sugary snacks and drinks aren't healthy, but it's okay to have a treat sometimes," said Bruce. "A balanced diet and regular exercise are key to maintaining good health."

She gave a shrug Marissa looked at him. She smiled as she sipped the drink.

"The first thing we should do after you get settled is enroll you in school," said Bruce.

"What is school?" Marissa looked confused look.

Bruce was surprised to hear that. He guessed Talia had not taught her much outside of combat.

"It's where young people, like kids and teens, go to learn," Bruce answered.

"So like being taught to fight…" Marissa asked her cat ears twitching. She looked so confused when she got a weird look.

"No. More like life and social skills," Bruce explained.

She tilted her head. "Okay."

"It might be easier to show you," said Bruce. "I'll take you tomorrow. It's late right now."

"Really? Alright," Marissa smiled, happy about that.

"I'll take you to your room," said Bruce as he led her upstairs. He opened the door to the bedroom. "I wasn't sure what you liked and I didn't wanna make assumptions. So Alfred suggested starting with the basics and then we can go shopping at a later time."

"Shopping?" She gave a confused look again.

"It's when people buy things they need or want," Bruce explained in the simplest way possible.

She looked at the bed walking around it touching it. It bounced up and down slightly. As if trying to figure the item out. "What the heck is this? Don't you sleep on the ground?"

"It's called a bed," Alfred answered. "We sleep on those, not on the floor."

"Is that what the Shadows had you do?" Bruce asked. "Sleep on the floor?"

"Or a foton it's on the floor I never slept on a bed." She got onto it and laid her body on the soft comfortable bad. She closed her eyes and seemed to sleep with ease.

"First time for everything," said Bruce. And then he covered her with a blanket. "Sleep tight, Marissa."

"Sir for the school thing I realize she has... fewer human things I'm unsure she'll have an easy time in school." Alfred sighed looking worried for the young girl.

"That's why we're starting with observing," Bruce said. "Her aunt wanted her to have a chance at being a normal girl, and I wanna give her that."

"You could always homeschool her."

"Homeschool can't give her friends," said Bruce.

"True. And normally I wouldn't suggest it but it would be quite hard to hide her ears and tail without her taking a different form." Alfred said in a semi blunt way.

Bruce frowned and said, "I guess I have no choice. The teachers and students wouldn't understand. Besides forcing more memories in her head just so she can change her looks isn't fair."

Alferd left afterwards to do only a few know what. Bruce decided to explain the change of plans in the morning. Tonight, Marissa deserved happy dreams.

* * *

With Allison age 10.

Allison couldn't get her mind off that girl. She seemed so familiar like a memory that was there but disappeared.

Her sister was in her door waiting to play with her again. She enjoyed her life despite her mother's death she had such a nice life.

"Wanna see my new trick?" Zatanna asked Allison.

"Yeah!" Allison excitedly said.

Zatanna entered her room and took a deep breath. She held her hand over a top hat she brought in with her and waved her fingers as she spoke.

"Emoc tuo, elttil ynnub," she said as she stuck her hand inside. She brought out an adorable little white rabbit.

"Awww! Bunny!" Allison squealed as she hugged the creature.

The little creature cuddled its head into Allison's arms looking as adorable as possible.

"I'm gonna call you Cuddles," said Allison while hugging the bunny. "Oh, you could use some food. Gnirb su emos ecuttel dna storrac."

She summoned some lettuce and carrots in the room. Allison picked up a carrot and held it out to the bunny, who happily nibbled.

Zatanna picked up two of the vegetables and became curious. "Where did you summon these from?"

"What do you mean?" Allison asked.

"I summoned that rabbit from my room. I just got him for my magic act," Zatanna explained. "You can't just make things appear. It has to come from somewhere. What were you picturing?"

"I was imagining a farm with freshly grown veggies. Why?" Allison said.

Zatanna smacked her head. "That means these veggies were probably stolen."

Allison looked down sadly. "Sorry I didn't know." She rubbed her arm.

Zatanna sighed rubbing her head a sad smile formed on her lips. "It's alright now you know better. Besides, not much we can do about it except feed Cuddles. How about we head to the park after his feeding?"

Allison smiled she still couldn't put her finger on the memories that appeared to be missing in it.

"Hey, Zanna," said Allison. "Did you ever get the feeling something's missing?"

She gave her sister a confused look. "No, not really. Do you?"

"Yeah it feels like something is missing but I can't figure out what." Allison looked at her hand the image in her head phasing in and out.

"Maybe you just need some fresh air to help you figure it out. Let's go to the park," Zatanna suggested.

Allison nodded and put the bunny in his cage. Maybe the park would help, she thought. And then she got up and followed her sister.

* * *

-Wayne Manor-

Marissa still didn't understand this guy. How was it possible he was so completely different than her mother. Maybe that was the reason her mom never talked about it.

"Okay, Marissa, let's see how you did," said Bruce. He looked at the test Alfred gave her and the score. It was 100%, which made him proud. "Someone's been studying."

"It's not hard to study," Marissa said looking at her textbook.

"I'm sorry we had to resort to homeschool," Bruce said in regret. "But Alfred and I were scared of what accidental use of your abilities would do to your mind. We can cover up ears and tail, but we can't guarantee you'd be protected from accidentally copying the memories of another child."

"I understand." Marissa gave him a sincere smile. "Besides I probably wouldn't have fit in anyway."

Bruce got an idea. "You know, it's a nice day. Why don't we go to the park? I got you this cute new hat to cover your ears and a new pair of gloves."

"Alright," said Marissa.

"Who knows. Maybe you'll make a friend," Bruce optimistically said.

"Alright." She was picked up by her father trying to keep her as calm as possible.

He helped her into the car and drove to the park with her. He let her out once they got there. What luck, there were other families there. Marissa was unsure how to approach the other kids until she heard a voice behind her.

"Wow! You have the same hat as me!" she said.

She looked concerned. Marissa wasn't sure what to make of this girl. She turned around and saw the same girl she had met the day she met her father.

"I'm Allison Zatara. Who are you?" the girl asked with a smile.

"Marissa….. Wayne….." She said in a nervous tone as she backed up slowly. She definitely wanted to go home now.

"What's wrong?" Allison asked, frowning. "Did I scare you?"

She ran over to her father and hid behind him. "What's wrong, honey?" He asked.

"I think I scared her," Allison answered, looking sad. "I'm really sorry. I just wanted to be friends."

"It's not your fault, my daughter's just shy," said Bruce. "Marissa, it's okay. She seems nice."

Allison held out a piece of paper and said, "Nrut otni a rewolf." Right before their eyes, the paper folded into a perfect flower. "Here. To make up."

"I don't understand her why is she giving me a paper flower." She asked in pure confusion. She stepped forward hesitantly. Then took the flower both of them gained memories of who they were, how they got there.

"Mari?" Allison asked.

Marissa nodded before shushing her and hugging her. Bruce didn't think much of their interaction at first other than he was happy to see his daughter making a friend.

The two walked off talking to each other about their life so far. And while Allison got love all her life Marissa only recently got affection. Which made her kinda jealous.

"I'm really sorry you had to go through all of that," said Allison. "I guess tried reaching out to you because a part of me sensed we were meant to be friends."

"We were always meant to be friends," Marissa said taking her hands. She got an idea. "I think I'll need your help with a project. remember that Attack on Titan gear I swore I'd build for you? Well, idea but for your magic." Marissa looked excited.

"Wow! Really?! For me?!" Allison joyfully asked. Marissa nodded looking determined. She just needed to do a few things.

After that, they went home with their families.

* * *

-Wayne residence a week later-

Marissa worked on the gear well also working on other projects her father going out doing hero work. She wondered if she could do the same for her father just working with human capabilities.

Through if she asked he'd ask how she made this one and she'd have to explain since her finding out when she was seven she had been asking to go with him maybe he'd agree today.

"Ready for a test drive?" Allison asked her.

"Yes." She handed Allison her device while she went to work on a black goo in a tube placing a drop of liquid on it and it sprung to life.

"What's that?" Allison asked her while hanging from the wall and balancing herself.

"It's venom." She shrugged.

"Venom? Like the Marvel character?" Allison asked while doing stretches.

"Yes, I figured out how to make it." She held up the bottle the little creature moved.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Allison asked while upside down. "I mean, you've seen what happens when people come in contact."

"Don't worry. She was made of love and protective nature towards the host." She explained in a simple tone playing with the moving in the bottle. "See as long as it doesn't escape it's fine."

"I hope you're right," said Allison. "Wait. It's a girl?"

"I used female DNA so yes I plan on making a male." She smiled tapping the bottle.

"Let's hope this doesn't turn out like Splice," said Allison. "Yeah. That's a movie here too."

"Allie, don't be a negative Nancy or a worrywart," said Marissa. "Also I have no clue what Splice is."

"It's a sci-fi thriller about gene splicing," said Allison while safely getting down. "Freaky movie."

After that, she gave her the gear and got ready to sneak into the bat cave. And Allison left with her father.

Bruce came in and found the vile of black goo and gear to his shock.

"Marissa, did you build these?" Bruce asked.

"Oh yeah sorry." She rubbed her neck.

"You have nothing to apologize for," said Bruce, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm proud you showed me this. You're a gifted girl."

"Thanks." She smiled brightly before picking up a cute little black goo. "This is Venom. I made her out of female DNA and out of pure protective and love-filled emotions."

Bruce looked at the goo. He was unsure what to say about it at first. But then he found the words.

"She's cute," he said.

"Yeah but I still have to be careful. See she's gotta modify one with a normal human being body and she will protect and love the user but I don't wanna test her on anything too big so I'm thinking mouse." Marissa looked at the goo.

"I could get one for you easily," said Bruce.

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly. She placed the tube in the test tube area. "Wonder if she's sentient?" It was more of a joke. She played with her cat ears just to get some purring because it helped de-stress her.

"Hard to say at this point," said Bruce.

"Hey, can you rub my ears? I'm a bit stressed I need to de-stress. " Marissa sighed deeply before getting the items down.

"Okay," said Bruce. He rubbed her ears, resulting in her purring.

She relaxed closing her eyes and enjoying the ear strokes like a cat. She fell asleep after that. Bruce smiled and picked her up and carried her to bed. Once she was in bed she was tucked in.

He hoped that the girl could continue to grow as she aged.


End file.
